


Deathly Pale

by Spiner909



Category: Runescape
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiner909/pseuds/Spiner909
Summary: My entry for the 200 word Runescape Halloween 2016 short story competition!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I misread the post. It was 200 CHARACTERS, not words, so this wasn't even a contender. Oh well, it was still a fun challenge! I think I did pretty well with this.

His ship is still moored. Gods, please let him be safe from this…

She glances at her daughter's face, and their eyes lock for a moment. The girl is scared and confused, but nods with as much confidence as she can muster, hoping to reassure her mother. The mother does her best to smile and gently squeezes her daughter's shoulder.

"Come on, dear, take my hand. We're going to see Daddy's ship!"

Her eyes light up with excitement. She eagerly takes her mother's hand, and they head for the door.

A figure in ornate robes shambles in front of the doorframe before they can leave. The mother gasps, and her daughter hides behind her.

"H-honorable Khan? What brings you to…"

Words fail her as her vision catches up to her civilities. The Khan's hands are horribly malformed, her fingers twisted into lengthy, slender blades.

Eyes reaching beyond the Khan's shoulders, she sees the dozens of motionless bodies littering the beach and docks. Her eyes flit back to the deathly pale figure blocking the doorway. With half of her face obscured by a long, paper seal, she smiles gently and asks-

"The bond between mother and child is so precious…isn't it?"


End file.
